Percy Jackson talking about the books
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: An interview where Percy and his friends including the fellow olympians talk about the books Including some Pico and some interviews about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

On set.

Make-up session Percy Jackson.

The writer walks in and stands right beside Percy who is getting his hair done.

"How is everything?" Rick Riordan says. Percy looks up and smiles.

"Good everything is good. But I am hungry maybe someone could bring me a sandwich." Percy said and looked at the Writer. Rick just smiled.

"No one cares Percy." He said. Percy just looked at him and turned back around. Suddenly a fork pierces the wall next to Rick. The producer runs in with a panicked look.

"Mr. Riordan we have a problem with Hades." He said and dodged another fork. Rick slapped his hand on his forehead.

"What's the problem." He said. The producer jumped and a knife pierced the wall.

"Umm one of the make-up Artists was trying to cut off Hades' dead ends and accidentally made his hair short." He said. Rick groaned and threw his hands down in exasperation.

"Okay let's go fix this mess." He said. And walked out the door.

"Well Nice to talk to you to." Sixteen year old Percy said and turned back around.

**Section 2B Hades Dressing room**.

Rick unlocked the door and saw a furious shoulder-length Hades throwing Knifes through a portal leading to somewhere. Hades screamed and threw a chair into it.

"HADES YOU NEED TO STOP YOU CAN SERIOUSLY INJURE SOMEONE!" Rick screamed at him.

**On Olympus**.

"And so that is why Penguins are people to." Apollo said and smiled. Zeus opened his eyes and sat up.

"Thank-you Apollo for that really long speech about how penguins are people." He said. Hermes appeared looking frantic.

"I just got word that Hades is furiously throwing objects into portals almost killing innocent mortals." Hermes said.

"Come on…Mortals aren't that innocent." Ares said and chewed his gum brushing crumbs off his feminine body.

"Sooo feminine." Apollo said and ran his finger down his legs.

"NO!" Ares yelled and Apollo squeaked and stopped. Zeus groaned and shook his head.

"What's new..Hades is mad, we hear about it, and then someone goes down and calms him down a.k.a Hestia." Hephaestus said. And flipped his hair out of his beautiful face. Hermes was about to say something then suddenly a portal opened and a chair flew out of it and hit Hermes. He fell down with a thud and was unconsious.

"That's new." Poseidon said and pointed to Hermes. Dionysus looked at him.

"Is he okay." He asked. Apollo looked at him and leaned on his throne.

"Yeah he is okay." Apollo said.

"Ne-ne-ne." Hermes said and his body twiched. Apollo bit his lip.

"I'm pretty sure." He said.

**Back to Section 2B**

Hades sat on the couch and had his head in his hands. He was sobbing quietly. Rick grabbed the couch and looked at him. He leaned over it and puffed.

"Well I guess that is over I am glad no one got hurt." He said. Hades looked up.

"Manuh-vuvu maa." He mumbled. Translation:What about my hair.

"Hades your hair is perfect." Rick said.

"Bahvuuuu!" He whined. Translation: What do you know you sick twisted Bastard. Rick looked at him and walked infront of him.

"Well I don't know but look." He said. He grabbed Hades, Pulled him up, and led him to the mirror. Hades pouted. "Hades the shoulder-length hair is in. You look fierce and sexy not cute and bubbely now people will look at you with a new point of view instead of an easy target. Ask Apollo and he will be all over you." Hades squeaked and ran out the door to find Apollo. Rick shooked his head and walked out the door to go to Section 8C. Rick walked by the gymnasium where we shoot the Titans curse at Rick saw Nico playing with his action figures.

"Hi cutie how are you." Rick said and squatted down. He looked up and made his action figures crash into each other.

"Gooood." He said and looked at Rick.

"Aww that is good how about you go and give Percy some company." Rick said.

"Perrrrrccccy!" He said and ran to Percy's dressing room. Rick walked to section 8C and got his mega phone.

"Interview ready and Action!"

* * *

**Okie-dokie my new story please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

The lightning thief

Percy Jackson.

Percy sat on the couch flipping his bangs out of his eyes. He crossed his arms. The interviewer walked in she smiled and waved as the audience applauded. She sat down and looked at Percy.

"Ok everybody today we are goinging to interview Percy Jackson the star of the Percy Jackson and the olympians todays topic is the lightning thief." The interviewer said and everyone clapped. Percy smiled and waved at the girls who were drooling at him. "okay Percy first question Percy what did you enjoy about the making of the lightning thief?" Percy smiled.

"Oh, that is easy I loved the scene where Me and my friends went down to Hades and tried to get the lightning bolt back. Where me and Hades were arguing and stuff he is such a good actor and he looked so beautiful under the lighting it was amazing." Percy said. The interviewer nodded and looked at his notepad.

"Okay next question Who was your favorite character in the lightning thief." The interviewer asked.

"Hades. He is so funny we hung out after word and got icecream it was the best day ever." Percy said.

"Okay how do you describe Hades by your own opinion." The interviewer said.

"Hmm well he is funny, dresses nice, clean, caring, animal person, mental, needs professional help, can't control his moodswings and actions, no self-confidence, awesome hair, attractive, and the list goes on." Percy said.

"Okay what did you hate about the lighting thief?"

"Oh I hated all the stupid monsters and the constont training."

"Okay well that's all the time we have next we have Hades!" The interviewer said everyone clapped.

**Hades otherwise known as Hades****.**

Hades walked in and sat on the couch. The interviewer smiled at him.

"Okay Hades first question." The interviewer said.

"Unicorns." Hades said.

"Uhh Hades I haven't asked the question yet...Okay what do you like."

"Unicorns."

"Okay who do you spend time with."

"Unicorns."

Okay what was your favorite part in the book...and don't say unicorns." Hades thought for a moment.

"Cerbie." The interviewer Hit his head on the note pad.

"Okay who was your favorite character in the lightning thief."

"Nico."

"Hades Nico wasn't in the lightning thief he was in the titans curse."

"Hmmm Nico."

"Ugh Again Nico wasn't in the lightning thief."

"Stop yelling at me." Hades complained and shook his head.

"I am not yelling at you." The interviewer said trying to calm Hades down.

"Why would you yell at me?" Hades said and cocked his head to the side." The interviewer groaned.

"Next we interview Annabeth with the Sea of monsters." The interviewer said.

"Buuuy!" Hades said and waved goodbye infront of the camera.

* * *

**What did ya think I made Hades adorable a little and funny soooo Idk what Happens next put in your reveiws and see what I should ask next only 5 people can get there questions on my next chapter. Why five you ask...Because I felt like it you sons of a fat piece of bacon ha ha you know I love you all! 3**


End file.
